


The

by feyreternal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Finn (Star Wars), also rey and finn are soft best friends who just want to see each other thrive, finn deserved to have his jedi training and become a jedi knight and i will die on that hill, finn hears strange voices and it kind of scares him, finn is also having a bit of a rough time with being force sensitive but thats ok it takes time, finn works through a lot of intrusive thoughts and fear of failure, he is going to be the most powerful jedi every i s2g, healthy relationships and friendships, i will hug every single one of them, im gonna give the girls and the gays everything they want, no beta we die like men, these babies deserve to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyreternal/pseuds/feyreternal
Summary: Finn’s life after the war has come to this. Searching the galaxy, searching for himself, trying to figure out what he is and who he might be. The force has plans for him that even he doesn’t realize.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Kudos: 4





	The

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So for a really long time I’ve been debating starting this and I finally opened up my laptop, sat down, and starting writing. Finn is my favorite character from the sequels and one of my favorite Star Wars of all time and there was a lot of wasted potential for force sensitive Finn that I find myself yearning for more content. So alas, here it is. This beginning piece is really short but I plan for chapters after to be longer. The way this is going to work is the chapters are going to be at different time intervals but coincide with one central theme if that makes sense. The story is about Finn becoming what he was always destined to be and I’m super excited to flesh that all out. I hope you all enjoy it as well :)

_Finn…_

_Finn…_

_Finn…_

_FINN._

Ripped from his sleep, the young former Stormtrooper is a mess of quickened breath and shaking limbs. He brings his hands to his face, whipping the sweat that’s begun to perspire on his forehead. There’s a tension that fills the room, and he has no idea if it’s him doing it or if that’s just the natural way of things here on the foreign planet Rey has brought them to. But the force surrounding him has been off lately, like it was trying to break through some invisible barrier only he had the power to tear down. The only problem was he didn’t know how.

Finn had gone through countless restless nights just like this one in the days, weeks, months following the fall of the First Order. He’d been so many things after defecting. A traitor, a rebel, a leader, a General. Weeks later he’d stood in front of Poe who’d asked him the very question he’d never thought he’d get to ask himself. _What was next?_

He had the freedom to do what he wanted. A means of travel, enough credits, friends - no, _family_ \- that supported him, loved him. It seemed like everything was coming together. Except for the fact that he couldn’t give an answer to that one magnificently scary question. _What was next?_

He thought he knew. But then the nightmares started. Demons yelling from the darkness, screaming his name. And what they wanted from him he couldn’t tell. He didn’t want to know. Rey had told him he was shutting himself out. Protecting himself from the unknown.

_“I’m not, I swear, it’s just…”_

_She smiles at him like she knows exactly what he means. She probably does. “I know.”_

Finn exits his room, the smallest yet most comfortable one on the Millennium Falcon. The walk out toward the shoreline is familiar, a path Finn has walked every night since they came to this planet. He makes it to the water and sits, closing his eyes as he tries his hardest to do exactly what Rey has taught him so far. _Reach out into the force, let it be your guide. You’re asking a question, not giving an answer. Open yourself up, the force will take care of the rest._

He tries. Every night he tries. Every night he fails. The dual moons are out, reflecting white off the water, blue off his skin. They shine down on a boy who has known only war his entire life. That time was over now.

What was next?

Finn keeps his eyes shut in hopes that it helps open the rest of himself to the force. Just like Rey showed him. He asks the force, pleads with it to give him some kind of sign that it is there with him. But it’s like the force is the one asking the question instead. And he has no answer for it because what kind of answer do you give to an unknown question?

So he stands, like every other night, walks back to the Millennium Falcon, and falls back asleep only to repeat the cycle another three times before the sun wakes with him on the fourth.


End file.
